


Last Glimpse of Oliver Queen

by asmaanixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Internal musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internal musings of Oliver Queen after he sees Felicity and Ray Palmer kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Glimpse of Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first published piece of work on Olicity. As it is a new batch of characters that I'm working on, it is going to take me some time to fully understand and get into the flesh of their characters. Also, this has not been edited by anyone so any mistakes made are all mine. Please leave behind comments on how to improve. :)

It was 1:53 a.m. when Oliver climbed down the stairs into the Foundry to do a quick background check on the latest murder victim. He did not bother bringing John along for he wanted to give him more time to spend with Lyla and his baby, Sara. Roy, after helping himself to two main courses, was knocked out hard on John’s couch. As for Felicity… well, Oliver tried hard not to dwell on her too much as images of her kissing Ray continuously popped into his mind.

Sitting down in Felicity’s chair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He clenched his fists as the air around him smelled of her. He opened his eyes and began typing away on the keyboard, pulling up information about the victim onto the computer screen. He shoos away the thought of calling her when he notices how it is taking him twice as long to get the information as Felicity. When the data finally appears, he finds he is unable to absorb it as his mind is stuck on Felicity and Ray.

He ponders over what they could possibly be doing right now. He has obviously thought of the obvious, and feels blood and heat rush to his head and hands. He dislikes the way he is subjecting his own wishes onto her. He had already made his decision and made it loud and clear to everyone. Tonight when he told the Cupid how he cannot be with anyone he knew that Felicity was listening. At the time he had thought it was the right thing to do. Living as the Arrow, he cannot afford to lose someone who holds so much meaning to him.

The night when he had taken Felicity out, he was ecstatic. It was the first step he had taken into being just Oliver Queen. A step that he had taken entirely for his own happiness. Alas, the end of the night had proven to him how as long as the Arrow is alive, Oliver Queen cannot. They both simply cannot exist simultaneously.

So what if Felicity is going out with Ray? She had clearly said that she wanted more out of her life than being stuck down there in the Foundry. Higher aspirations, a family, happiness… things that he cannot possibly give if he chose to live as the Arrow and he has chosen. Sara’s death still needed to be avenged and the city to be protected. But he cannot do that as Oliver Queen. He tried and failed with no surprise as he does not know how to be with people. There is a reason why he lurked in the shadows and used the darkness to guide his ways. Giving people hope and inspiration is something he has never been able taught to do. Those fortes belonged to Ray and it is not surprising that Felicity found herself attracted to that. She would gravitate towards any source of light as she is one herself. It is one of the main reasons why he himself is so attracted to her.

The darkness inside of him screeches out for her. To come save his soul from eternal damnation with her incessant babbling and words of wisdom. Her lips which speak before thinking, twirl his own into smiles from a long, forgotten past.

He knew how excruciatingly difficult it was for him to let Felicity walk away from him. Away from the last glimpse of Oliver Queen that he might allow himself to recognize.


End file.
